


let's count the ways we could make this last forever;

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is mentioned, F/F, hogwarts day!!!!!!!!!! fic inspired by PYNK by legend janelle monae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: “Are you gonna tell me what -- oh, sorry, who you were doing last night?”or, day 7 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Audrey & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	let's count the ways we could make this last forever;

The broom closet isn’t exactly where she’d imagined she’d be by the end of the day when she woke up that morning, but she guesses it tracks. It’s a tight fit, definitely, and she knows she’ll have a few bumps in the back of her head from the few times she’d hit it against a shelf or the door or the wall or -- but it’s okay, honestly. Well, not okay, but she’ll live. She’s gone through this enough to know that the headaches don’t last too long, anyway. Besides, she’s kind of busy to really care about it right now. Audrey’s got her fingers interlaced between her curls as their mouths move together, and Evie sighs against her lips before she grabs the fabric of Audrey’s sweater in her fist and brings her closer to her, if it’s even possible. Audrey’s wearing this enchanted lip gloss that smells just like cinnamon apples, Evie’s favorite, and taste even better -- it was a wonder that Evie had held it together for more than ten minutes as they strolled along the hallways, looking for deviant students and disorderly behavior. It’s a push and pull that ends in Evie’s hand covering Audrey’s mouth as Ben, one of the other prefects, stands in the hallway and loudly asks who was in the closet. Audrey winces, half of her face still covered by Evie’s hand, and Evie sighs before she tells Ben she’ll be right out, she was just looking for new towels for her dorm. 

Light brown eyes are staring right into Audrey’s darker ones as they hear Ben accept the excuse and keep moving down the hallway. When his steps are faint, Evie removes her hand from Audrey’s face and ignores the glare that the other girl sends her way before she’s pushed off, with the other girl fixing her appearance for a moment before she throws her hair over her shoulders and takes a deep, annoyed breath.

“Duty calls, Grimhilde.” 

“Sounds like it,” Evie mutters, following the other girl out and into the lit hallway. 

They keep a good distance from each other as they continue down the hallway, and easily fall into routine as they do. Audrey glares at the students that don’t seem to know how to behave, and Evie sends small apologetic smiles their way right away. They’ve been doing this for quite some time, so it’s become kind of second nature at this point. As they finish their duties and enter the Ravenclaw Tower silently after Evie mutters the answer to the night’s riddle after Audrey sighs in frustration, they turn to each other. 

“Tonight?” Audrey asks quietly. She doesn’t want anyone else to hear her. Evie nods.

“Your dorm?” Evie asks in the same voice level, “I heard Jordan and CJ say them and your other roommates were heading to Gryffindor’s common room for their little secret party tonight.” 

“Eavesdrop much?” Audrey asks with a stupidly, annoyingly attractive smirk that makes Evie roll her eyes and scoff before she turns around and heads to the opposite direction, towards her own dorm room that she definitely won’t be spending the night in. 

(She doesn’t have eyes on the back of her head, unfortunately, so she doesn’t see the way Audrey watches her walk away.)

-

Audrey’s sheets are definitely softer than Evie’s, she doesn’t know why, but they are. She likes the way they feel against her bare skin and she likes the way Audrey grips on them and -- okay, well, maybe it’s not exactly the fabric that she likes. Not that she  _ likes _ any of this. At all. Nope. 

Maybe a little. A lot little. 

Evie kisses her way up Audrey’s body and laughs when the other girl shoves her off her after she catches sight of the smug smile on Evie’s face. Audrey’s petty and proud, definitely, as is Evie, and they both know that the fact that both of them have clear, fresh memories of begging and whimpers from each other in their minds isn’t all that pleasing. 

“Shut up,” Audrey mumbles, but there’s a smile on her face, and Evie thinks that Audrey’s really pretty from this angle.

“I didn’t say anything.” Evie says, moving a little closer, and Audrey turns just slightly so her back is pressing to Evie’s front and the other girl’s longer arms are holding her close. 

“Mmhm,” Is all Audrey says back, and Evie smiles and presses kisses down the other girl’s tanned back. When she thinks that maybe this is too affectionate, too much, she gives the other girl a bite and laughs when Audrey elbows her stomach in retaliation. 

“So abusive,” Evie mutters, punctuating it with a yawn. Audrey chuckles. 

“You like it,” She teases back, voice just as airy, and Evie remembers smiling and pressing a kiss to Audrey’s back once more before she drifts off to sleep. 

-

“Dude, what the hell happened to your neck?” Is the first thing Mal asks her that morning, her eyes wide in horror as she studies the bruises on her friend’s neck. “Did you get like, mangled or whatever? That looks… kinda bad, actually.” 

Evie covers her neck with her hair and her hand as she sits down across from her best friend, not caring that this is the Slytherin table. It’s almost winter break, anyway. Usually, no one cares where you’re sitting when it’s winter break, as they’re all busy trying to cram in as much information as possible for the few tests they have to take before they’re free for the holidays. 

“Shut up,” Evie mumbles, ignoring her friend’s knowing look as she reaches for the coffee and one of the cookies decorated to look like a snowflake. 

“Is that from Audrey?” Mal asks, leaning in closer, a curious, teasing glint in her eyes that makes Evie want to hit her. 

“None of your business,” Evie mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“You know CJ asked me if you spent the night in my room last night,” Mal continued, “I told her you did, because I thought you’d want me to say that, but now I guess I know where you were…” 

“Mal, seriously, shut -”

“I guess you did spend the night  _ in _ someone rather than somewhere, huh?” At Evie’s incredulous look, Mal finally cackles, attracting the attention from a few people and Evie kicks her leg under the table. 

“Stop it!” Evie hisses, and Mal’s laugh turns into soft chuckles as she shakes her head.

“Are you gonna tell me what -- oh, sorry,  _ who  _ you were doing last night?” 

Evie rolls her eyes and scoffs, deciding that maybe she should just eat her breakfast at her own house’s table instead of spending quality time with her friend before they both have to leave for winter break. 

(Mal’s still laughing when she walks away.)

-

She knows it’s a little stupid, maybe even embarrassing, but before she could really think twice about it, she’s leaving her favorite sweater bundled up on top of Audrey’s pillow, a small blue envelope on top of it, Audrey’s name written in pretty cursive and held onto the soft fabric by a red bow. 

She’s not really sure why she felt the need to do this, or maybe she does, but all she remembers is that she’d woken up that morning with Audrey in her arms and thought about how much it would suck to not have that for a few weeks while they were on break. Somehow, giving Audrey her sweater felt like the appropriate thing to do. She’s not too sure yet, but Evie’s never quite too sure of things when it comes to Audrey in specific. Everything she knows is thrown out the window whenever the other girl is in the equation. 

-

Audrey approaches Evie with graceful steps, her chocolate hair that Evie loves to play with falling in waves over her shoulders, and the other girl smiles when she sees that Audrey’s wearing the blue sweater she’d left on top of her pillow last night. Audrey greets her with an unexpected giggle, something that had probably been trying to fight its way out of her for a few hours now, and Evie smiles widely in response. They’re standing by the Hogwarts train, people are way too busy parting ways with their friends for the holidays to pay them any mind, and Evie thinks that this is kind of nice. 

Audrey doesn’t tell her anything, only smiles when Evie’s light brown eyes fall upon the blue fabric of her sweater and then bites her bottom lip for a small second before she fishes something out of her baggage’s side pocket. 

She hands it over, and Evie frowns curiously when she goes to grab it. Once the small object is in her hands, she inspects it closely. She snorts and laughs and Audrey’s laughing with her.

“So you can feel the taste of my lips while I’m away,” Audrey tells her, her tone teasing, and Evie blushes when she realizes that the other girl is teasing her for what she’d written on her note. 

Evie bites her bottom lip, her brown eyes falling upon Audrey’s grin, and she thinks that maybe she wants to put that lipgloss to use right now. Audrey seems to understand, and her grin becomes a smirk and she leans up, up, up - until her lips fall on the corner of Evie’s mouth and Evie’s left a blushing mess in the middle of the train station. 

“Happy Holidays, Evie.” Audrey tells her lowly, like she always does when she doesn’t want people to hear them, “These two weeks won’t be over soon enough.” 

Evie smiles, raises an eyebrow, “Why? You gonna miss me or something?” 

Audrey scoffs, rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile in her pretty lips and suddenly Evie’s tasting cinnamon apples and her arms are around Audrey’s shoulders while Audrey’s hands are on her waist, tugging, pulling and Evie realizes that maybe she’s not as unsure about Audrey as she thought she was.

(She doesn’t know yet, but she’s falling - headfirst, eyes wide open, and she hopes she won’t lose. She hopes this doesn’t end in heartbreak, truly, deeply, but then Audrey’s lips are doing that thing against her own and Evie thinks that sometimes she maybe thinks too much about certain things and that there’s really no way to be sure of where this is going to end.)

Audrey’s lips are moving against hers, the other students are catcalling and wolf whistling from almost every direction around them, her heart is pounding against her chest and she decides that anything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :)


End file.
